94
by Poli Almasy
Summary: Yaoi, Shota, all that good stuff ; Basically follows Mikage, so there are Black Rose Arc spoilers. Along with a very odd coupling. Finished
1. Will you be my Butterfly?

94 - By Poli Almasy  
  
------------------------------------  
  
100 boys died, 100 boys with a contract.  
  
Of those 100 boys, came five girls and a boy to fufill their contract  
  
What of the other 94?  
  
Who will attempt to fufill their contract?  
  
Who will find eternity for them?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*Warning*  
  
Yaoi...not saying who...but yaoi  
  
If you have not seen the Black Rose Arc of Utena, it is recomened you  
do not read this fic. This fic is written from the end of the Black Rose  
Arc, but before Mikage duals. (Poli would randomly like to say she will  
be a drooling fangirl at Otakon when she gets to see Midorikawa Hikaru-sama)  
  
This fic takes an alternate path then the one in the show, so ignore the fact  
none of this happens in the show. Nor does it follow the timeline  
  
Poli also would like to say, she wants to be the Akio Car, the Akio Car is not  
in this fic.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I want eternity...I want eternity for you." Mikage   
stroked Mamiya's hair. If he couldn't have Tokiko, if he couldn't   
have her, he could always have Mamiya. Mamiya only served him, only  
wanted to be with him. Akio would never have Mamiya.  
  
"Eternity..." Mamiya's voice drifted off. Mikage layed his  
hands on Mamiya's shoulders. Submissive. He flinched slightly at  
Mikage's touch. He always did. No matter weather they killed the  
Rose Bride or not, he would keep Mamiya as his possession.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Darkness falls over earth  
Darkness covers me  
  
I can feel underneath me  
And I feel different  
I want to feel different  
If I only felt different  
  
This is not where I want to be  
He should not be here  
I should not be here  
Trapped in Adolesence  
Trapped  
  
But I go on feeling this way  
Because I lack an alternative  
I lack an alternative  
  
Release  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"One rose left." Mamiya had told him this morrning, one  
rose. One rose and 94 black singlets. But the last rose wasn't  
ment for the black singlets. The seminars were useless, they brought  
nothing but failure to him. And now he was out of time. Eternity was  
right there and he had failed to grasp it.  
  
"Mikage-san? Um excuse me."  
  
Mikage looked up from his papers. Miki stood there before  
him. Had Mikage the time to use more black singlets, Miki would  
have been perfect. True, he already had a singlet much like his  
own, but then he could make Mamiya the Rose Bride.  
  
"Oh, Miki, what is it?" Mikage sat up straight and looked  
the boy over. He had always reminded him of Mamiya somehow. Perhaps  
his innocence. Whatever it was Mikage pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
"Um, Mikage-san, I was wondering if I could take you up on the  
offer of the seminar? If its not to late."  
  
While there were no roses for another dualist Miki could prove  
to be helpful. He wasn't sure how yet, but it was an oppertunity he  
couldn't bear to pass up.  
  
"Come tommorow morrning, I can arrange for one." Mikage smiled,  
he would have enternity yet.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Slowly the elevator moved downwards. Mikage could bearly see  
Miki, but that was irrelevent.  
  
"I-I don't know why I came to see you. Its just...there's this  
student. Anthy...she's...she means alot to me. And, if only I could."  
  
The elevator began to drop suddenly. If Miki did care for the Rose  
Bride like he claimed he could be very useful in distroying her.  
  
"If you can't have her, why sould someone else?" Mikage wispered  
into Miki's ear. They had reached the bottom. Miki flinched, just as   
Mamiya would have when Mikage touched his shoulders. Just as Mamiya  
would. "Why should anyone but you have her? If you disire her so...  
kill her and your agony will be released. I promise."  
  
"No!" Miki attempted to back up but crashed into the wall of the  
elevator. Mikage watched as the picture of the cocoon crashed to the floor  
and the glass shattered.  
  
"Don't you understand..." Mikage grabed each of Miki's wrists, "I want  
to make you a butterfly." He began to squirm, trying to free himself from  
Mikage's grasp.  
  
"Let go of me!" Miki screamed as loudly as he could. But they were too  
far down for anyone to hear. Mikage moved closer to the blue haired boy, his  
hands still clamped about his thin wrists. "Please..." Miki began to weep  
and slid agaist the wall to the floor. Mikage released him and looked down  
at the top of Miki's head. "I...I want you to help me....I'll do anything  
to get Anthy....but I won't kill her...I can't kill...."  
  
"It's not Anthy you want. You think it is, but its not. What you  
want you know is wrong to have. So you think of Anthy as the one you want.  
I can make it right. You can have the one you want."  
  
"How..." He looked up to meet Mikage's now smiling face.  
  
"Eternity"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Below me now  
It's all different.  
  
It should feel different  
But it feels the same.  
Always the same.  
Even when different  
Always the same.  
  
I will make it change  
Because I can change him  
Change  
Even when different  
Always the same.  
  
Evolution of the soul  
Of the mind  
of the body  
of the boy  
  
I will have my butterfly  
  
Release  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Mikage-san...I want to be your butterfly."  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I don't care what's right or wrong anymore"  
  
"Don't give up on your shining thing Miki. She was your butterfly.  
no one can take that away from you." Miki layed his head on Mikage's chest  
and listened to his breath.   
  
up  
down  
up   
down  
  
"I want to be your butterfly....Mikage-san."  
  
up  
down  
up  
down  
up  
  
"Why...do you even know why?"  
  
up  
down  
up  
down  
  
"She is someone elses butterfly now...she's wild. She no longer  
belongs to me. She'll never be mine again."  
  
up  
down  
up  
down  
"So, is this revenge?"  
  
up  
down  
  
"Perhaps...but I'm happy."  
  
up  
down  
up  
  
Mikage ran his fingers through Miki's soft blue hair. It was obvoius  
he was already half asleep while talking. Miki head was warm against his  
chest. Reasuring.  
  
down  
up   
down   
up  
down  
  
"Let me be your butterfly."  
  
up 


	2. I will be your Butterfly

94 - By Poli Almasy  
  
------------------------------  
  
Will You Be My Butterfly?  
  
What does that mean?  
  
Does it matter?  
  
Don't you want me?  
  
You are the only thing I want.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Well, by now we should all realize this is MikagexMiki  
this is kinda a gift for my friend Juile because she  
loved the first chapter so much. So, this is for  
you Julie!  
  
Poli would also like to say she wants to be Miki's  
stopwatch, Miki's stopwatch is in this fic, unlike  
the Akio Car, she still wants to be the Akio Car.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"I..I shouldn't be here." Miki rushed around looking  
for his clothes. "Damn it! I shouldn't be here!" Mikage  
walked behind Miki and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"Why shouldn't you? Don't you want to be with me?"  
  
"I'm a memeber of the student...the student council.  
I know you're the one in charge of the Black Rose dualists....  
I don't belong here." Mikage gently kissed the back of Miki's  
neck.  
  
"Why not? Why do you not belong here?"  
  
"We shouldn't even be talking...shouldn't we be enemies?  
thats the way it should work right?"  
  
Mikage secured his arms around Miki's waist, as if he would  
dissapear if he let go. He couldn't lose him, not yet. "Isn't that  
the purpous of Revolution, to break the rules." He placed his head  
on Miki's shoulder. Miki didn't flinch.  
  
"Do we want the same Revolution? I feel this is wrong."  
  
"With Revolution we can create what is wrong and what  
is right. I want the Revolution, and I want you to be my Butterfly."  
  
"I feel so wrong."  
  
"I will make it right"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Mikage-san." Mamiya stood staring at the water  
from which the black roses used to grow. Now the final rose sat  
perfectly still. Nether of the two youths wished to pick it just  
yet.  
  
"So this is the last..." although his voice faded it was  
as cold as it alwasys was when addressing Mamiya.  
  
"You won't used it. You've waited too long, Mikage. End  
of the World is not happy." Another figure appeared from the shadows  
behind Mamiya.  
  
"Akio. So is this part of the contract?"  
  
"You knew it was all along." Akio pulled Mamiya closer to  
him, "You are no longer useful." He slid his hand down Mamiya shirt  
"This isn't your game to play, Mikage."  
  
"Its always been my game! You may be in charge but this is  
as much my game as it is yours!" The thought of Akio touching Mamiya  
sickened him. He wanted to lash out.  
  
Akio laughed slightly, "Who are you doing this for? Who is  
it you want to please?" Mikage's eyes turned to Mamiya. What was  
Mamiya, only a moment ago was Mamiya.  
  
"An...it was an illusion all along."  
  
"Did you truly believe this was your game, Mikage?"  
  
Mikage stared into Anthy's eyes, it was all an illusion,  
one he couldn't bare to give up on. He still failed to ignore the  
illusion. "Witch"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Why are you back here...I thought you said this was  
wrong." Mikage kept his voice steady. He was leaving adolecence.  
  
"If a Revolution is about breaking rules, then the more  
we break the faster Revolution will come..."  
  
"I don't care about Revolution. I wanted Eternity, but  
I no longer need it. Everything has gone wrong."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Holding on to adolecence  
I just want to stay here  
Longer  
  
I don't want to remember  
My goal or dreams any  
Longer  
  
My goals are here now  
My dreams will stay here  
Longer  
  
When I am ready  
When I have my Revolution  
When we reach Eternity  
I will stay here no  
Longer  
  
Release  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you want Eternity, Mikage-san?"  
  
up  
down  
up  
  
"I wanted it...for her."  
  
up  
down  
  
"Her?"  
  
down  
up  
down  
up  
down  
  
"I wanted it for her, a long time ago."  
  
up  
down  
up  
  
"Why do you still desire it?"  
  
up  
down  
  
"What more is there to desire? Why do you desire who you do?"  
  
up  
down  
up  
down  
  
"She was...she was everything to me. Now she belongs to others."  
  
down  
up  
down  
  
"And you belong to me now."  
  
down  
up  
  
"Do you still want her?"  
  
down  
up  
down  
up  
  
"Yes, I think I do."  
  
down  
  
------------------------------------- 


	3. A world of Glass

94 - By Poli Almasy  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I think I'm understanding.  
  
Understanding what?  
  
What it means to be a Butterfly.  
  
You understand nothing.  
  
I understand everything.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I'd like to thank Julie-chan for writting 93 1/4,  
which is basically a very twisted version of 94.  
I love it Emu-chan, keep writting or I'll be forced  
to stop. And now Julie belongs to me becuase this  
fic owns her.  
  
Poli loves the Akio Car, Poli wants bishes to take off  
their shirts and lay down on her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I'm starting to understand Mikage. At least I  
want to understand." Mikage lay perfectly still, it was  
still dark but he could make out Miki's form next to him.  
  
"What is it what you want to understand?" He stroked  
Miki's blue hair. Mikage didn't want Miki to understand he  
had only wanted to use him for Revolution. But was that  
still his aim?  
  
"Revolution...I understand Revolution. I don't know  
why I didn't until now. But I understand Revolution." Mikage  
pulled him closer, he wanted to feel the boy's warmth.  
  
"What is Revolution then."  
  
"Utena is the Revolution."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Utena is the Revolution..." Mikage sat at his desk.  
It was all up to Akio. He no longer held power. Mikage  
had stayed at the school out of his own will to forget life,  
goals. He could leave now, but everything was holding him back.  
Tokiko was pulling him forward, and Miki was holding him back.  
What had the words ment.  
  
If Utena truely was the Revolution, no one would acheive  
it without her. Even if he could posses her, make her his own toy,  
could she bring Revolution. It was quite possible she belonged to  
Akio.   
  
Mamiya belongs to Akio, Tokiko belonged to Akio, Utena  
belongs to Akio, Miki...Akio.  
  
step  
step  
step  
crash  
  
Mikage looked at his hand. The blood that now covered it  
was in stark contrast to his pale skin. He stared blankly at the  
window, now in shattered peices. If he was a living computer like  
the had commented, why did it hurt. Why did everything hurt so much  
now. Everything hurt.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Stop coming here Miki."  
  
"It is my desire to come."  
  
"You don't belong to me, you never will. This is not my game  
to play." Mikage removed the singlet from his finger and dropped it  
to the floor. It broke on impact as if it were mearly glass. The world  
was glass.  
  
"Who's game is it then?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you."  
  
The world is mearly glass   
Everything fractures   
Everything breaks   
There is nothing eternal in a world of glass.  
  
"If you dual its your game."  
  
A game made of glass  
The contract is glass  
There is nothing eternal in a world of glass.  
  
"Its not a game anymore, it was never a game to begin with."  
  
Life is made of glass  
I wish to be glass  
I want to fracture  
There is nothing eternal in a world of glass.  
  
"If its not a game, then what is it?"  
  
Frature is release  
I am glass  
I will myself to be glass  
There is nothing eternal in a world of glass.  
  
"I is adolecence."  
  
There is nothing eternal in a world of glass.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mikage lay alone in bed. Miki had not understood. He was trapped  
as part of a game that had never existed. It was all part of a nonexistant  
game. He questioned now if it was Akio's game. As powerful as Akio had been,  
as powerful as he was now. Could it be his game?  
  
"Am I leaving adolecence?" Mikage wispered to the darkness, he wished  
light would never come. He had never existed. Now that he had the will to  
leave, could he?   
  
tap  
tap  
tap  
  
"Mikage, I want to understand." The door stood open and Miki was standing  
in the darkness. "I want to leave adolecence." Miki dropped his singlet to the  
floor, it shattered. Glass.  
  
"There is nothing eternal in a world of glass."  
  
Miki closed the door.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Break him  
I want nothing more  
Then to break him  
  
We are broken  
Together we are broken  
Break the world  
And it is still broken  
  
Fix him  
I want nothing more  
Then to fix him  
  
Too young  
Too young  
Break him  
Fix him  
Too young  
  
Too young to be broken  
But I broke him  
I wish to be broken  
  
Too young  
Too young  
Break him  
Fix him  
Too young  
  
Release 


	4. Empty Revolution

94 - Poli Almasy  
  
------------------------  
  
Revolution is Everything  
  
Revolution is Nothing  
  
I still desire Revolution  
  
I want to be your Revolution  
  
------------------------  
  
Not only is this yaoi, its Shota. Wow, yup,  
after being in denial I'm putting the Shota  
warning up. Better late then never, ne?  
  
If you're going to Acen2002, and you see Kozue,  
Shiori, Wakaba and Miki pull up in the Akio car,  
be very happy for Poli. Cause the next best thing  
to being the Akio car is renting the Akio car for  
a convention.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Child  
Nothing  
More  
Nothing more then a child  
He is a child  
Child  
  
"Show me the Revolution"  
  
Control  
Everything  
Child  
Controling the child is everything  
I am control  
Control  
  
It was never a game anyone wanted to join  
but here they were. Staring at the castle. Was this  
the key to eternity? Mikage never knew the true purpous  
of the game. He never knew what the castle was. What  
the contract was. He never would understand.  
  
Revolution  
Control  
Child  
Control the child  
With hope of Revolution  
  
Mikage pulled Miki in front of him. The boys  
back was pressed against his chest. Revolution was so  
close in Mikage's mind. He would sacrafice everything  
to hold Eternity. Nothing mattered. Only Eternity.  
  
Wings of glass  
Wings of the boy  
Break him  
  
He could feel the boy shaking. Mikage had pushed  
him. Pushed him to the breaking point. He was now Miki's  
world. Kozue ment nothing, The Rose Bride ment nothing,  
even Eternity. To Miki nothing mattered but Mikage. He  
had broken his soul.  
  
Hidden away  
Wings of glass  
Wings of adolecence.  
  
Shaking. Mikage moved his hands from Miki's waist  
and moved them slightly under his shirt. Shaking. He stroked  
the boy's smooth skin. The question was if Revolution would  
accept Miki. "Do you you like it when I touch you, Miki."  
Mikage's mouth was only an inch away from Miki's ear. A soft  
moan came from his parted lips.  
  
For the Revolution  
A sacrafice of glass  
  
"Its time I break you, Miki"  
  
Sacrafice of blood  
Of Glass  
  
"You're so soft. So much softer then Mamiya ever was."  
Mikage wanted to feel Miki's blood on his own hands. But not   
just yet. The castle floated above them. A glowing light only  
they could see. Mikage had never seen it before this night.  
He never wished to see it again. The glow hurt him. Anything  
so bright now hurt. Everything hurt. Mikage wanted to hurt  
the world. To break the world for Tokiko.   
  
Where are your wings now  
Bleed for me  
I want you to  
  
Miki was still speachless. As if he already knew his  
fate. As if he had known from the beginning. For this instant  
it was Mikage's game. He was destined to lose. But it was his  
game.  
  
I want to tear off your wings  
And give them to her  
You mean nothing  
  
"Are you going to say anything? This is your Revolution  
after all." He pressed his lips to Miki's pale neck. He was still  
shaking. He wanted him to shake. He wanted fear.  
  
"You said you would make it right."  
  
Die for her.  
Die for me.  
Die for us.  
Butterfly  
  
Small tears fell onto his hand which was now holding a   
blade to Miki's neck.   
  
I will rip your wings  
You were never ment to fly  
They were supposed to be mine  
I should be the one flying  
  
A single droplet of blood was now mixing with the tears  
on his hand. I thin line was forming on Miki's neck. "For the  
Revolution." Again he wispered to his ear.  
  
"For the Revolution."   
  
Silence  
  
Powder  
Your wings are no more  
then Powder  
Glass  
Powdered glass.  
Blood replaces glass  
  
Everything hurt. Mikage stared at his hand. Once again  
it was covered in blood. This time it was not his own. Never  
again would it be his own. The contrast was even greater now.  
His skin paler, the blood darker. He let the body drop to the  
floor.  
  
Can you hear me  
Even now.  
Do you enjoy   
What you've done?  
Did you enjoy me?  
  
So red. But where was Eternity, where was the Revolution?  
Where was she? This was his game to lose, but were was his loss?  
  
Miki had had a stopwatch in his pocket. Mikage had never  
seen it before. It had fallen when his body had hit the floor of  
the arena. It was perfectly clean. Running. Adding time. More time.  
Stop.  
  
Did you enjoy me?  
I'm broken  
But your world still intact  
No Revolution  
A lack of Eternity  
Where are all the things  
You promised me?  
  
I wanted your Eternity  
Your Revolution  
You broke me  
Only because I wanted it  
I wanted it to be you  
I wanted this  
Don't ever think  
It was your game.  
  
I wanted this  
The end of Andolecene  
  
Release 


End file.
